Ace
by Molly Maze
Summary: This is a story about what happened after Urchin and Sepia's marriage. This is a story about their daughter Ace. Is the past coming back to haunt Urchin and his family?
1. Chapter 1

This is what happened after Urchin and Sepia got married. Big Spoiler so if you haven't read the book, you should before you read this.

It has been years since the death of King Crispin. The life of Mistmantle is as if he never

died though. Queen Catkin still rules along with her new husband King Autumn, who

came from Whitewings in search of adventure. They have one child named Fall

(suggested by autumn). Corr became a member of a circle and visits Lord

Crown every once in a while. Hope also became a member of the circle. Apple and her

husband live in the woods talking about the

old days. Brother Juniper is still the priest and is training his own son, by marriage to a

squirrel from Whitewing's named Snow, his son's name is Clove. Fingal has met and

otter named flower and everyone is waiting for him to propose, he says he's waiting for

the right moment but nobody believes him. He's just like his older brother. .

Captain Padra is still a captain, even though his wife, now

Lady Arran, retired after the Kings death. Captain Docken denounced because he didn't

feel like a captain, so now Needle has become a captain, supervising Myrtle and her

work. Captain Urchin and Lady Sepia live in the tower, in Crispin's old captain

bedchambers. They have four children. The oldest a girl, Ace, the same pale color as

Urchin. Than Crispin. By the time Crispin was born they had gotten used to him not

being their anymore, and it felt right to have a son named after Urchin's hero. You never

know, he might turn out just like him. And then finally, Two twins, the boy Spirit, and

the girl Lily, both Sepia's fur color with the tip of their ears and tails pale.

Much was in store for this family of squirrels, they just didn't know it yet.

This is just some background information for what is to come, please comment on anything that you liked or disliked and what you hope to see in the next chapter. I hope you liked it this is my seconded entry.


	2. Chapter 2

The waves crashed upon the shores of Mistmantle. It was morning, and everyone on the island was bustling about. There was to be a night of riding stars tonight. The squirrels in Anemone Wood all were collecting fire wood, trying to make the best bonfire ever, in order to impress Captain Urchin. And maybe, just maybe he would pick the best bonfire and watch the stars from it.

In fact Urchin was watching all of the little squirrels picking up the biggest piece of wood they could find and stumble to the top of the hill. His mate, Sepia, was watching over Spirit and Lily, who were both building sandcastle's in the sand. Urchin raced down the tree where he was hiding and joined his wife.

"Good morning Urchin," said Sepia, her eyes flashing. "Still racing up and down tree's I see."

Urchin blushed, Captains didn't usually prance about in tree's.

"Have you seen Ace this morning?" asked Sepia picking up Spirit who was crawling after a crab.

"No. I haven't. No doubt Crispin's with her, they're always running around and getting into trouble."

Just on cue two squirrel's came tumbling out of the woods behind them with an angry squirrel tumbling behind them. "This is the last time you to! How many time's do I have to tell you? Stay out of my nut's! Oh! Captain Urchin, Lady Sepia I didn't see you."

"Oh it's all right Georgia, I'm sorry about your…um…nuts, I'll take care of it. It won't happen ever again I can promise you that, right children?"

"Right father." Ace and Crispin said in unison.

"Oh it's all right, Captain Urchin. I remember when you were they're age." With that the squirrel hobbled off mumbling.

Urchin turned around to face his children. "Now, what do you two have to say for your self's? This is what, the third time?"

"We're sorry father. We were only trying to have fun." Apologized Ace.

"I know that you were, but that's still no excuse. You're a Captain's oldest daughter, your supposed to be looked up to. You even brought you're brother into it!" he sighed and looked at Sepia.

"Children," she started. "I know that you're young and that you want to have fun. But you two need to stop this, why don't you go and play with the other squirrel's? If you go on, people will look down on you and then they'll look down on your father."

"I'm sorry mother." Said Crispin.

"Now I'm going to have to punish you," said Urchin. "What do you propose?"

At that moment there was some movement in the tree's and the family of squirrel's saw Apple wobbling down the path. And then Urchin got an idea. Apple's cordial was the worst tasting on the island, it was very popular though, not only for repelling insects but for punishing naughty young squirrels.

"Oh Apple!" Urchin called and looked at his wife with a smile. She knew exactly what he was thinking and smiled to.

Apple looked up. "My, my. It's my dear Urchin." She waved a pudgy paw in the air. And hurried to meet them.

"Good morning Apple. You've arrived at just the right moment. Ace and Crispin were just mentioning how much they missed your cordial. Would you mind taking them to your place and giving them a drink or to. Make sure they drink it all up."

Apple's eye's widened. "I did just fix a batch, it seem's that all of the sudden all of the youngster's like my cordial. In the old day's it seemed that some were avoiding it. Though it is better than in the old day's, now since King Crispin, Heart rest his soul, and then Queen Catkin started to rule. Well, come on you two, better get to it before it becomes spoiled."

Apple grabbed the two squirrel hands, said goodbye, and walked away with the two squirrel's looking behind they're shoulders.

Urchin laughed. "I don't know who to feel sorry for, Apple or our children."

Sepia laughed with him. "Apple's cordial was a good idea, Georgia won't be seeing them two in her store for a while. I'm going to go and see what Needle's doing, she's probably with Flower urging her to marry Fingal. They two are a good pair, maybe you could go and persuade Fingal for her."

"Yes maybe, but first I'm going to see what Brother Juniper's up to."

The two squirrel said goodbye, and Urchin raced off to the tower.

He found Juniper sitting on a rock, looking up at the sky.

"Good morning Juniper, what are you looking at?"

Juniper shuddered and looked at his friend. "Hello Urchin. I was looking up at the sky, thinking about tonight."

"Oh the riding stars. I hope that they're for good, though I don't know what good, it's seems that everything's perfect."

Juniper looked at Urchin. "That's what I'm worried about, there's so much good that I'm afraid that something bad might happen. I hope not to bad though."

Urchin watched his wise friend and hoped the same.

**I hope that you enjoyed this thanks to you who reviewed the last one. Please review again.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Mistmantle fans, this is my third chapter to Ace. I hope you like it. Oh and p.s. I think that the font that was used in the books is Antiqua. **

It was a beautiful night, the full moon shone down on all of the impatient little squirrels, moles, hedgehogs, and otters.

Urchin had decided to watch the riding star's in Juniper's turret. All of the little squirrels had been disappointed and complained, but they were soon hushed by brilliance of the riding stars.

They flew one after another across the sky, Juniper's and Urchin's family sat together silently watching the stars.

Even Ace and Crispin were there, sucking their honey drenched paws trying to get rid of Apple's cordial taste.

"They're magnificent," said Clove. This was his first time ever to see the riding stars.

Urchin held Sepia's hand and Juniper held Snow's hand remembering their first night of Riding star's. Then, they remembered what had happened the last riding star. Crispin's death, Sepia's return. Tears sparkled in their eyes, Queen Catkin and King Autumn had indeed been good ruler's. But they still missed their old King.

The stars soon stopped, and the family released their breath as if they had been holding it the whole time.

"Now we just have to wait and see what morning brings," sighed Juniper.

The two families soon said their goodbye's and Urchin and his family headed to their own rooms.

When they got there, Urchin turned around and faced his two oldest children. "I hope you two learned your lesson today. Now I never want to hear about you two messing up people's stock. Okay?"

"Yes Father."

"Now go to bed you two, we have a long day tomorrow what with the Summer Festival to prepare for."

Urchin awoke to the cool touch of a blade against his skin, his eye's flew open. He blinked in disbelief.

"Granite."

**Sorry it's so short, I'll write the fourth chapter soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry that it's so late...hope you enjoy it**

The blade almost pierced his skin as Urchin stared in the eyes of his old enemy. Hatred flooded through him. When would this squirrel stay dead and stop terrorizing the life of those on Mistmantle.

"What are you doing here?" asked Urchin.

"What do you mean what am I doing here? I am coming home to my island, where I shall rule as King Granite."

"No one will ever follow you." Said Urchin plainly.

"Oh really, well maybe you should come and see what I plan to do to those who don't follow what I say." Granite made motions to two other squirrels in black clothing. They came forward and bonded his wrists together. They walked him out of his room and into the throne room. Where the royal family, Juniper and his family, Pandra and his family and Sepia, Spirit and Lily were standing next to the windows.

Urchin wondered where Ace and Crispin were but that was soon brushed away.

"Urchin," Pandra said. "I'm glad you're alright."

"Be quiet." Shushed one of the guards. " No talking."

"Now back to what I was talking about earlier about those who don't follow my plans…" Granite nodded to a guard who was standing near Sepia. The guard took Spirit from Sepia and walked out the door.

Urchin leaped forward but was held back.

"As it seems you all have families. This goes perfect with my plans, every time that you disobey me, one of your family members will disappear until you learn to follow my orders."

"No! You are a treacherous squirrel, I had a feeling that this night of riding stars would be bad." Juniper said.

"No they rode for me, to proclaim my victory. To show that I will soon become King. Now what shall I do with you, I have an idea, I'll put you in one of the lowest rooms that you have, the granlien chamber.

Ever since Husk, the Circle started preparing rooms for those who might be like Husk. The granlien chamber was one of the worst.

"How do you know about that?" asked Autumn.

"Your rooms aren't as safe as they once were ya know."

With that the guards, who were all squirrels, marched their prisoners to the granlien chamber.

As they closed the door Urchin whispered to his friends "we are going to get through this together, we will , we must.


End file.
